Core B, will be responsible for the processing and interpretation of all cervical cytologic smears and biopsies obtained from women enrolled n Projects 1 and 2. These specimens will be tested (Core A) for the presence of HPV DNA by polymerase chain reaction and by Southern transfer hybridization. Core B will be responsible for testing all specimens (during study years 1 and 2) for the presence of HPV DNA, using Virapap reagents. This strategy has been chosen because PCR is an evolving technology with the sensitivity, specificity, and reproducibility still to be established before it can be used as the gold standard for the detection of HPV DNA. In addition, Southern transfer hybridization does not readily allow for the efficient screening of large numbers of specimens. Use of the Virapap reagents provides for rapid,, reliable screening; positive results will be typed by Southern transfer hybridization (Core A); and Virapap results, when used in conjunction with PCR, will provide valuable insights into the epidemiology of HPV infections.